Transcendental Tara
by whitem
Summary: Tara "meets" with a couple different versions of herself.


The count-down has started to 100. This is story number 98…

Here's another strange little one-shot that came to my warped mind.

Disclaimer: What? This thing again? Fine… I did not create any of the Kim Possible characters involved. There… Y'all happy now?

Transcendental Tara

It was all too surreal for Tara as she stood inside what appeared to be a huge cathedral-type building. Everything was white… The floors, the walls, the stone columns… and even the paintings on the wall were comprised completely of varying shades of white and light muted grays.

She stood on a raised area that could be considered a stage, but she looked out over basically nothing. Just a large floor made from, you guessed it, white tile. The seams and edges of every shape in the room was the only thing that gave the area a sense of being constructed.

Stepping down from the small stage area, Tara walked to about the center of the large floor, and then made a slow turn in the center, taking in the large expanse. Her simple white gown flared a bit with her turn. When she finally faced the stage, there were two people standing there that she didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" She asked, sounding more interested in who the two were, rather than confusion or fear.

"We are you." The two people said in unison. As soon as they spoke those words, Tara then immediately could see who these people were. They were… her!

Ok, not exactly like her, but her non-the less. One was quite tall, about 6 foot, and had light blue skin, and light blue streaks in her blond hair. Her body was larger as well, in fact, almost Hulk-like, yet still feminine. This version of Tara wore what looked like a workout shirt that exposed her large biceps, and a simple pair of sweat pants that were torn at the hem. She didn't wear any shoes. Again, like everything else, both pieces of clothing were white.

The other person looked a little uncomfortable in the surroundings, but the scowl on her face seemed to be a permanent fixture on this version of her. This Tara didn't have any major changes to her except for two things… One, she had a pair of small red horns sticking out the top of her head, and a long red tail snaked out from her lower back. This version of Tara wore a simple white sundress that was pleated at the hem, and it showed just a hint of cleavage, revealing a small tattoo above her left breast. The small Tatt consisted of a pair of red horns, and a small golden halo was hooked over one of the horns.

"Wait…" Tara said, feeling a bit taken back by the proclamation that these two versions of her were actually… her. "I… don't understand. Where is this place, and why am I here… with you two? Which by the way… just who exactly **are** you?"

"I am known as Tarable." The blue skinned version of Tara said as she stepped forward a little. "I am a version of you that represents your anger and jealousy at not achieving the one thing you had truly wanted… Ronald Stoppable."

""And I…" The other blond vixen said as she stepped forward a bit further than her counterpart, "Am known simply as, DevilTara. I represent your bad side… Your evil… your willingness to do almost anything to get what you want, and yes at times, desire."

"Again, this is all just a little bit confusing to me!" Tara said as she placed her hands on the side of her head, shaking her blond locks from side to side. She then looked up at the two standing in front of her. "I am **nothing** like either of you."

"Are you so sure, Tara Renee King?" Tarable said. "You most definitely liked Ron Stoppable. In fact, you actually kissed him after that incident at Camp Wannaweep, and I also know that you held a torch for him for quite a while before you finally hooked up with that artist-boy… what was his name? Oh yes, Josh Mankey. And now, it seems, that you are no longer dating that artistic dork, and you are thinking that you might even have a chance once again at gaining Ron's favor."

Tara just stood there slack-jawed at what this version of her was saying. It was all true, though she did feel a small sting when Tarable mentioned Josh Mankey. That was such a disaster.

Tarable continued. "It would be so much better if you resigned yourself to accepting the relationship between young Ronald and his previous 'just a friend', and started loving him like… Oh, I don't know, like a brother?"

Now it was DevilTara's turn. "And I as well am also a part of you. Were you not angry with both Kim and Ron for ditching the cheerleading team over and over? I distinctly remember a death-glare from you at least once. I also seem to recall an issue you had with Ron when he tried to…go bad… as it were. So yes Tara, you do have anger inside of you that could become so… much… more." One corner of DevilTara's mouth ticked up in an almost sinister little smirk.

"OK, I admit that there have been times when I was angry about something…" DevilTara crossed her arms knowingly. "…and I can't deny that I have felt a little… jealous… at times." Tarable then also crossed her arms acknowledging what the blond girl admitted.

"But I am not controlled by those emotions!" Tara suddenly yelled out, taking the other two by surprise. "It appears that you two represent gross exaggerations of small aspects of my personality. I will not… I repeat, **will not** let my emotions control me!" Tara now stood breathing hard in front of the two visages of herself.

Both Tarable and DevilTara then looked at each other and gave a small knowing grins, as if they were validating the… possibility… that this so-called 'Perfect little blond girl from small-town Colorado' could actually be like them.

With a sudden flash of brilliant light, the two versions of Tara disappeared, and then Tara herself winked out.

…x x x x…

Tara woke up breathing hard from the strangest dream she had ever had in her 18 years of life. She clutched onto her OtterFly Cuddle Buddy for a moment, and then finally calmed down a bit.

"Now that was one whacked out dream." She said aloud to the small stuffed crossbreed in her arms. She then brought one hand up and lightly touched her skin just above her left breast. "Though I did like that tattoo on that Devil version of myself."

After sitting in her darkened room for just a few more minutes pondering the possible meaning of her dream, Tara's eyes narrowed just a bit. "That dream… it was almost as if it was… scripted, in a way. It was… almost as if someone was writing a whacked-out story of… some… sort…"

Tara's eyes suddenly went wide in realization. She then looked forward, and it was if her eyes were focused on something directly in front of her, yet nothing was there. Blue eyes blazed as she screamed out the one name of the one person who could have given her such a crazy, whacked out dream.

"WHITEM!"

The end…

* * *

Oops… I think I better run… Catch y'all later!


End file.
